Filter systems may be used to filter fluids associated with operation of a machine such as an internal combustion engine. For example, filter systems may be used to remove particles from fuel and lubricant. Under some circumstances, it may be desirable to refurbish or replace a used filter element so that the effectiveness of the filtration may be maintained. In order to remove a used filter element, it may often be desirable to drain fluid from the filter assembly prior to removing a filter canister and filter element from the associated filter base. This may reduce the amount of fluid spilled from the filter assembly and facilitate ease of removal of the filter element.
Some filter assemblies include a drain plug that may be selectively removed from a lower end of the filter canister to enable drainage of the fluid. However, even with the drain plug removed, the fluid in the filter canister and/or filter element may drain from the filter assembly in an undesirably slow manner. In some instances, a relatively large amount of the fluid may remain in the filter assembly, possibly resulting in spillage of fluid. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a filter element and/or filter assembly that improves the drainage of fluid from the filter assembly.
An attempt to provide desired drainage for a filter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,171 (“the '171 patent”) issued to Cudaback on Nov. 24, 1987. Specifically, the '171 patent discloses a valve including a valve member adapted to be moved axially between open and closed positions in a valve housing when the valve member is rotated. The valve member includes a passage for admitting air into a vacuumized filter vessel and includes a separate passage for draining liquid from the filter vessel when the valve member is in its open position.
Although the valve of the '171 patent may facilitate drainage of a filter vessel, it is relatively complex, including a spring and a number of moving parts that may become inoperable with wear over time. This may result in unsatisfactory drainage and increased costs.
The filter element and filter assembly disclosed herein may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the possible drawbacks set forth above.